


Lean On Me

by sparkle731



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle731/pseuds/sparkle731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Starsky is stood up at the altar, he seeks comfort from the one person he knows will always be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On Me

David Starsky nervously fidgeted with his tie, making sure it was straight. In less than two hours he would be getting married and he was already a nervous wreak. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror. There had been times when he had thought this day would never come. He’d come close a couple of times in the past but something always happened to end the relationship before he could pop the question.

His eyes filled with sadness. Except for Terri, his precious Terri. She hadn’t left him like the others had. She had died before they could tie the knot, leaving him heartbroken and alone. It had taken him almost two years to get back into the swing of things.

Then he had met Jessica and it had seemed like a match made in heaven. They were so much alike that they just seemed to fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They had been dating for almost six months and had been living together for the past two months. She was the only woman, besides Terri, that Starsky had ever loved enough to ask to live with him. And best of all, she got along with Hutch and the big blond actually liked her.

Starsky looked over his shoulder as the door to the tiny room where he was waiting opened and his partner, Ken Hutchinson, came in. Starsky smiled broadly at his best friend, admiring how handsome Hutch looked in his light gray tuxedo. As his best man, Starsky was counting on Hutch to help him make it through the wedding without doing something stupid or embarrassing. The smile slowly faded from Starsky’s face when he saw the serious expression that clouded Hutch’s handsome features.

“Hey, Blintz,” Starsky said playfully, trying to keep his tone light and carefree. “What’s the matter? Did the maid of honor cancel your date?”

“Starsk…” Hutch said, his voice sounding tense and uncomfortable, his ice blue eyes gazing deeply into his partner’s worried eyes. “Jessie just called me…”

“What?” Starsky asked anxiously “Is she okay? She’s not hurt or something is she?” When Hutch didn’t answer right away, Starsky gave a weak attempt at a smile and said, “Come on, Blondie. What’s up? You’re starting to scare me. I’m supposed to be getting married in a couple of hours. Remember?”

Hutch swallowed hard and reached out to clasp Starsky’s left shoulder, squeezing gently. Choosing his words with care, he tried to soften the blow he was about to deliver to the brunet. “Starsk…buddy…Jessie’s not coming. She called off the wedding.”

“What?” Starsky uttered in a stunned voice, staring at his best friend in total disbelief. “What do you mean she called off the wedding?”

“She said to tell you that she was sorry but she just couldn’t go through with it.” Hutch said.

“She couldn’t go through with it?” Starsky said slowly, tears gathering in his eyes. He blinked to clear his vision and took a step back, breaking contact with his friend. His voice took on a hard edge as he said, “Seems like she could have told me that before now! There’s a whole synagogue full of people out there! What the fuck am I suppose to tell them?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hutch said quietly, taking a step closer to his distraught partner. “Let me and Huggy handle it.”

“It’s not your responsibility to tell my family and friends that my fiancé stood me up!” Starsky said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. “It’s mine.” As the impact of Hutch’s words sank in, he sat down heavily in a chair sitting in the corner of the room and buried his face in his hands. Hutch immediately moved to his side and knelt down in front of him, reaching out to place a comforting hand on Starsky’s right knee.

“It’s gonna be okay, buddy. I’m here.” Hutch said at a loss for words. He knew that Starsky had to be devastated by Jessica’s malicious betrayal.

Starsky kept his head bowed, his hands covering his face, refusing to look Hutch in the eyes. In a muffled voice that was choked with tightly controlled emotion, he said, “Just leave me alone for few minutes, Hutch.” His voice broke as he added in a voice that was barely above a whisper, “Please…”

“I’ll be right outside.” Hutch said softly. With a final encouraging squeeze, Hutch shoved himself to his feet and quietly left the room, standing guard outside the door so that nobody would disturb Starsky. 

Hutch was seething with rage. He couldn’t believe how heartless and cruel Jessica had been to wait until now to break off their engagement, leaving Starsky in a humiliating and embarrassing situation. His mother and several of his other relatives from New York had flown in for the big day.

Starsky wasn’t just Hutch’s best friend, he was the most important person in the big blond’s life. Hutch had always loved Starsky like a brother and he knew that Starsky felt the same. The bond between them was unique, binding them together on a deep emotional level that didn’t leave much room for other people.

Starsky didn’t give his heart away that easily but when he did, he did it wholeheartedly and often ended up being the one who got deeply hurt when a relationship failed. After Terri’s untimely death, Hutch didn’t think that Starsky would ever find anyone he could love the way he had loved her. Then he had met Jessica and, even though Hutch had some reservations about the relationship, Starsky had been so happy again that Hutch had kept his doubts about the depth of Jessica’s commitment to Starsky to himself. Now, it seemed as if he had been right not to trust her. She had hurt Starsky in the worst way possible and this time, the brunet might not be able to handle it.

 

Hutch was drawn from his dark thoughts when he saw Huggy Bear walking down the hallway towards him. The tall thin black man was a close friend to both detectives as well as a valuable informant. He was also the owner and manager of a highly lucrative bar and grill where the two partners often hung out. Hutch had to smile at Huggy’s attire. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a bright red cummerbund and a pink shirt.

“How’s Curly?” Huggy asked in a concerned voice. He had been with Hutch when he received the call from Jessica. He had been just as angry at Hutch at Jessica’s betrayal of his friend’s love.

“About as well as can be expected under the circumstances.” Hutch said gravely, his voice tight with unexpressed anger.

“Captain Dobey is making an announcement to the guests. He’s telling them that something came up and the wedding is being postponed.”

“Good.” Hutch said with a curt nod. “At least that’s one thing Starsky won’t have to deal with.” Hutch felt the urge to be with his friend, to make sure he was okay. “Can you watch the door and make sure nobody bothers us? I’m going back in there with Starsky.”

“You got it. The Bear has it covered.” Huggy said

“Thanks, Hug.” Hutch said, as he opened the door and slipped back into the room.

Starsky was standing by the window, staring outside without really seeing the view. His posture was rigid and tense, his hands jammed into his pockets. His tuxedo jacket and necktie lay in a crumpled heap on the bed. Hutch knew without looking that the top three buttons on Starsky’s dress shirt would be unbuttoned.

Without turning around, Starsky said in a rigidly controlled voice, “I don’t need a babysitter, Hutch. I’ll be okay.”

“Humor me. Okay?” Hutch said lightly, stepping up behind Starsky and putting his hands on the brunet’s shoulders, not to get Starsky’s attention but to offer what support and comfort he could. “Huggy’s watching the door so nobody is going to bother us and Dobey’s telling the guests that something came up and that the wedding has been postponed.”

“Why not just tell them the truth?” Starsky snapped in an agitated voice. “Tell them that my fiancé decided she didn’t want to marry me after all…” His voice broke on the last few words and Hutch felt the emotional tremble that ran through the lean frame of his partner.

He knew that Starsky was struggling to keep his emotions under control until he could leave the synagogue and go back to his apartment where he could nurse his broken heart in private. Hutch had no intention of leaving his friend alone anytime in the near future. He knew that someone needed to be there to pick up the pieces.

A soft knock at the door distracted Hutch from comforting his partner. Crossing the room, he opened the door a crack and peered out at Huggy’s anxious face. In a loud whisper, Huggy said, “Starsky’s mom is out here and she wants to see him.”

Glancing back at Starsky to make sure he hadn’t overheard, Hutch nodded and slipped into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him. Rachel Starsky immediately grabbed his arm and looked at him anxiously. 

“What’s going on, Ken? Is David all right?”

”He’s okay.” Hutch hurried to reassure her. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he told her, “Jessica called off the wedding.”

“What?” Rachel exclaimed, her eyes widening in alarm. “How could she do something like that?” Her sapphire eyes, so much like her eldest sons, flashed with anger. “How could she hurt my David like that?”

“I don’t know.” Hutch admitted ruefully. “I guess she just got cold feet at the last minute.”

“How’s David taking it?” she demanded, lowering her voice almost to a whisper. “Is he really all right? Can I talk to him?”

“Now’s not a good time.” Hutch said gently. “He doesn’t really want to see anyone.”

“Except you.” Rachel said with a soft understanding smile. She knew how close the two men were and it had always been a comfort to her to know that her son had a friend like Hutch that he could depend on. “I know you’ll take good care of him. Tell him that I’ll be at Rosie and Al’s for the rest of the week. Have him call me when he’s ready.”

“I will.” Hutch promised, giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek. Starsky’s mom had always made him feel like part of the family, treating him like he was another son. She was a very special lady and Hutch had nothing but the utmost respect for her. 

When Starsky was thirteen, she had made the hardest decision any mother could make. She had sent him to California to live with her brother-in-law and his wife to give her eldest son a chance at a better life after his father’s untimely death.

Hutch opened the door and slipped back into the room. Starsky turned his head to acknowledge his presence, arching one eyebrow in a silent question. “I was talking to your mother.” Hutch explained “She’s worried about you. She said to tell you that she’s staying at Rosie and Al’s until the end of the week. She wants you to call her when you’re ready.”

Starsky nodded silently and turned to stare back out the window, crossing his arms tightly across his chest, as if to hold in his pain. Hutch tugged at his necktie, loosening it enough to take off. He tossed it on the bed beside Starsky’s jacket and walked over to his partner’s side, standing beside him in silence. There was no need for words between them. They stood there watching the guests leaving the temple and driving away. 

Another soft knock on the door distracted Hutch from his vigil. Crossing to the door, he opened and looked at Huggy with a frown. The tall thin black man smiled apologetically and said, “Everyone’s gone except me. The rabbi said to tell Starsky to take as much time as he needs. He trusts you two to lock up when you leave.”

“Thanks, Hug. Are you gonna split?”

“Yeah. I need to get back to The Pits before my staff robs me blind.” Huggy said. “You take good care of Curly. You going back to his place?”

“No, I think I’ll take him back to my place for a couple of days. If Jessica’s still at his apartment, he doesn’t need to run into her. Besides, that’ll give her time to get her stuff out of there before he goes home.”

“Makes sense to me. I’ll stop by later with some food. There’s gonna be plenty since there’s not going to be any reception.”

Hutch nodded and closed the door. He turned, startled to find Starsky standing behind him. The brunet could move as quietly as a cat when he wanted to. “I guess you heard all that.”

“Yeah,” Starsky said with a heavy sigh. “Let’s get out of here. I wanna get out of this monkey suit.”

Hutch nodded and opened the door. The rabbi was still standing beneath the wedding canopy. He nodded at them solemnly as they left by the front door. Hutch ignored Starsky’s Candy Apple Red Torino with the white racing stripe that was parked in front of the temple and steered his partner over to his own car, a battered brown LTD that had seen better days. Hutch would have someone pick up Starsky’s vehicle later and drive it to his apartment.  
Starsky slouched in the passenger’s seat and stared out the side window, his shoulders sagging dejectedly. Letting him brood in silence, Hutch started the engine and pulled out of the driveway heading for his apartment at Venice Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they reached Hutch’s apartment, Starsky immediately disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door securely behind him. It wasn’t long before Hutch heard the sound of the shower, the rushing water effectively concealing the sounds of muffled sobs but Hutch still heard them. 

His immediate instinct was to go to Starsky, to hold him in his arms and try to ease the pain the brunet was suffering but he knew that Starsky wouldn’t allow that much intimacy. Not yet anyway. He needed some time alone to grief and come to terms with the trauma he had been dealt. Hutch felt as if his own heart was breaking in two. What hurt Starsky hurt the sensitive blond just as deeply.

Hutch tried to keep his face impassive when the bathroom door finally opened and Starsky came back into the room. He was dressed in Hutch’s old orange robe, his dark curls still damp from the shower. Hutch pretended not to notice Starsky’s red and swollen eyes or the drawn expression on his face.

“You want some coffee?” Hutch asked “I just made some.”

Starsky shook his head firmly. “Naw, I’d rather just lay down for a while if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead,” Hutch said striving to keep his voice calm and level. “You know where the bedroom is. Just yell if you need anything.”

Starsky nodded and walked into the adjoining bedroom which also doubled as Hutch’s greenhouse with a huge array of plants hanging from the ceiling and sitting on specially built shelves along the wall. 

Hutch poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter drinking it and listening for any signs of distress from his partner. He didn’t have to wait very long. Within a few minutes, he heard the soft, restrained sounds of Starsky’s lingering grief. This time Hutch didn’t hesitate. He immediately went to his partner’s side.

Starsky was lying on his right side, curled up in a fetal position with his arms wrapped tightly around one of the two pillows on the bed. His shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. Hutch sank down onto the bed beside him and immediately reached out, wrapping his arms around the trembling body and pulling Starsky close. 

With a strangled cry, Starsky rolled over in Hutch’s arms so that he was facing the big blond, burying his face against his friend’s broad, comforting shoulder.  
“Why’d she do it, Hutch?” he whimpered in a broken voice “What did I do wrong?”

“Oh, babe…” Hutch said, his own voice choked with emotion as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through Starsky’s thick dark hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong. She’s the one who got cold feet and didn’t even have the guts to tell you to your face that she was calling off the wedding.”

“It hurts, Hutch. Oh, god…it hurts.” Starsky whimpered, giving way to the tears and grief that overwhelmed him. He knew that he was safe in Hutch’s arms. He could give vent to his emotions without any reservations or shame. 

Hutch would understand just like he always did. With Hutch Starsky could let down the wall that he had built around his emotions years ago when he was just a terrified thirteen year old in a strange city thousands of miles from home.  
Hutch murmured soft words of comfort, as he continued to pet the brunet soothingly, calming him with his touch.

Finally, Starsky’s breathing deepened and evened out as he fell into an exhausted slumber. Hutch smiled faintly as he rested his cheek for a moment against the silky curls that brushed against his face. Suddenly, Hutch was overwhelmed with an almost irresistible urge to kiss Starsky, to love his pain away and prove to him beyond any shadow of a doubt that there was someone in his life who loved him the way he deserved to be loved. 

The thought was so profound that it drove Hutch away from Starsky’s side and to his feet. He stood beside the bed, staring at his peacefully slumbering partner, trying to make some sense out of his own confused, racing thoughts. He and Starsky had always been close, almost too close, sharing a bond unlike any other. With a sharp intake of breath the realization slammed into Hutch with the force of a wreaking ball that he didn’t just love Starsky like a brother, he had fallen ‘in love’ with his very male partner.  
Hutch had known since he was a teenager that he could be attracted to men as well as women but he had always been too afraid to act on his forbidden urges. It was easier to hide that part of his nature from himself and concentrate on having a ‘normal’ relationship with the women in his life. When John Blaine was murdered and the truth about his sexual orientation became public knowledge, Hutch had been forced to acknowledge his own bi-sexual tendencies. But, he was still too afraid to act on them.

He stumbled into the living room and slumped down on the couch, frantically searching his mind, trying to pinpoint a time when his feelings towards Starsky had changed. After much soul searching, he finally concluded that it was during the period that they had both been involved with Kira. In hindsight, Hutch suddenly realized that his own involvement with Kira had little to do with the natural competitiveness between him and Starsky or even his own feelings about Kira.

He had been jealous of her, plain and simple. He had wanted to break them up so he could have Starsky all to himself again. The whole sordid affair had almost cost him his friendship with Starsky and had seriously damaged the brunet’s trust and faith in Hutch. Hutch’s irresponsible behavior had hurt Starsky deeply and it had taken a long time for the rift to heal.

Hutch didn’t know how he was supposed to deal with his newfound revelation. The two friends had always been exceptionally physical with each other, touching each other on the arm or the back in passing, sharing a hug freely and without shame when one of them needed it, caring for each other when one of them was injured or sick.

Sharing that touch had become second nature to both of them through the years but the thought of touching Starsky now sent alarm bells ringing in Hutch’s brain and made his cock twitch with interest. He had to get a grip. Starsky was too perceptive, and he knew Hutch much too well, not to notice any changes in Hutch’s normal behavior.

This was a problem that Hutch was going to have to deal with on his own. The one person he normally would have gone to and talked things out with was the one person he couldn’t talk to. Not about this. Somehow it just didn’t feel right not being able to share something so important with Starsky. But how was he supposed to tell Starsky about the sudden shift in his feelings when he still didn’t understand it himself?

Hutch sighed heavily as he busied himself tending to some household chores to keep his mind from dwelling on his problem. But even doing the mundane tasks weren’t enough to totally occupy his mind. Unwelcome images of Starsky in various compromising positions would creep into his brain without any warning.

He had just put a roast in the oven when he heard the first stirrings coming from the bedroom. Starsky was awake and hunting through the closet for something to wear. They both kept extra clothes at each other’s apartments for times just like this. In a pinch, they were close enough in build and height that they could wear each other’s clothes if need be, although Hutch’s legs were longer than Starskys.

A few minutes later, Starsky came strutting into the living room, dressed in his usual attire; a faded blue tee shirt and a pair of equally faded, skintight jeans that left little to the imagination. Hutch felt the heat creeping in his face at the lecherous thoughts that suddenly invaded his mind at the sight of his highly desirable partner. Hutch pressed closer to the kitchen counter to hide the throbbing erection that suddenly crowded his own jeans making them feel two sizes too small. He was never going to be able to keep his feelings a secret from his partner.

As Starsky came up beside him, accidentally brushing against Hutch’s arm as he reached over him to grab a glass from the kitchen cabinet, Hutch turned on his heel and darted for the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him. He leaned his back against the door, trying to catch his breath as he waited for his rebellious cock to get the message that it wasn’t getting any action tonight.

Finally, he managed to compose himself to open the bathroom door. He was startled to find Starsky standing there, his head cocked to one side as he looked at his partner closely, a puzzled expression on his face.

“What’s wrong, Blondie?” He asked “That junk you eat finally getting to ya?”

“Something like that, I guess.” Hutch said, ducking his head to avoid looking into his partner’s eyes. He darted past his inquisitive partner and back into the kitchen to check on the roast. Starsky slouched down on the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table, as he continued to steal curious glances at his obviously agitated partner. 

Hutch knew from the expression on Starsky’s face that it was going to be a long night. Starsky already knew that something was on Hutch’s mind and he’d keep nagging Hutch until he found out what it was.

He kept busy in the kitchen to postpone answering the questions that Starsky was sure to start asking.After deliberately ignoring his friend for several minutes, Starsky apparently decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. Standing up, he crossed the room to where Hutch was fixing a salad to go with their meal and leaned back against the counter beside him, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Okay, Blondie. Spill it. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…other then this has been one hell of a day.” Hutch said evasively. “I guess I’m just tired. That’s all.”

“Bull.” Starsky said decisively. “Try again, Blondie.”

“I should be asking you how you’re doing. You’re the one that got left at the altar.” Hutch said trying desperately to steer the conversation away from himself.

“I’ll survive.” Starsky said with a heavy sigh and a slight shrug of his shoulders.

For the first time, Hutch noticed the deep sadness and pain mirrored in his partner’s sapphire eyes. Momentarily forgetting his own raging hormones, Hutch reached out and wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him into a heartfelt hug.

“I’m here, babe.” Hutch said sincerely. “We’ll get through this.”

“Let’s eat.” Starsky said “I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.” Hutch chided him with a fond grin. “But you’re gonna have to wait. The roast won’t be done for at least another hour.”

Pulling away from his partner’s embrace, Starsky opened the refrigerator, rummaging for something to tide him over until their food was finished. He pulled out a root beer and a cardboard carton of leftover Chinese food. 

“Starsky…that stuff is at least three days old.” Hutch admonished him.  
“So?” Starsky said, digging a fork out of the drawer. “I’m hungry.” He looked at Hutch with those puppy dog eyes that usually got him his way. “A man’s gotta eat.”

“Suit yourself. Just barf in the bathroom, not all over me.” Hutch said with a chuckle.

“I’m not gonna barf.” Starsky said with a snort. He took a huge bite of cold chicken fried rice and chewed it a few times before swallowing. He washed it down with a long swallow of his root beer. He contented himself with his snack for several minutes before glancing at Hutch and saying, “So, when are you gonna tell me what’s got you so worked up? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Maybe you are.” Hutch said, wondering how Starsky would react if he knew just how true that particular statement was.

“Is that why you popped a woody earlier when I touched you?” Starsky asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Hutch’s face flamed red. He should have known that Starsky had noticed. The man was too observant, he never missed a thing.

“Hey, it’s been a while between dates, ya know?” Hutch said trying to make a joke and failing miserably. “Even you’re starting to look good to me, Gordo.”

Starsky burst out in laughter and swatted Hutch playfully on the shoulder. 

“Well, personally, I always did like tall, leggy blondes but they usually have a few more curves and slightly different plumbing if you catch my drift.”

Hutch blushed furiously, silently cursing his Nordic coloring. Starsky’s lighthearted bantering wasn’t any different from the way they interacted every day. Hutch reminded himself that Starsky had no idea that Hutch’s feelings had changed dramatically in just a few short hours. 

“Set the table, will ya?” He said, hoping to distract Starsky from their current conversation.

“Sure.” Starsky said, turning to open the cabinet behind him to get the plates. For the moment anyway, the brunet seemed content to let the subject of Hutch’s touchy mood drop. But Hutch doubted if he was off the hook yet. Starsky never gave up that easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two friends enjoyed their meal in silence, concentrating on eating. When they were finished, Hutch put the dishes in the sink to wash later and they moved to the couch. There was a ballgame on TV that kept Starsky distracted for the rest of the evening offering Hutch a reprieve from Starsky’s questions.

Hutch’s anxiety mounted as it got closer and closer to bedtime. Hoping to avoid an awkward moment, Hutch shoved himself to his feet and said, “I’m gonna take a shower.” As he walked into the bathroom, he paused before shutting the door and said nonchalantly, “Why don’t you take the bed tonight? I’ll sack out on the couch.” He closed the door firmly before Starsky could respond.

Stripping off his clothes, Hutch reached into the shower and turned on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. Stepping beneath the spray, he turned his face up into the water and closed his eyes, relaxing under the hot flow of water. He stayed in the shower until the water started to run cold, then turned off the water and stepped out. 

Grabbing a towel from the bar beside the sink, he dried off briskly and wrapped the towel securely around his waist. Stepping over to the sink, he brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth. Unable to postpone his time in the bathroom any longer, he opened the door and stepped back into the living room. He was surprised to find Starsky still sitting on the sofa obviously waiting for him to finish his nightly ritual.

“What are you doing still up? Monster marathon on tonight?” Hutch joked

“No, just the news.” Starsky said “What’s with you tonight, Blondie? You’re acting like Sweet Willie with the jitters.”

“What?” Hutch said, his tone turning defensive, a dead giveaway that he was trying to hide something. “Just because I offered to let you have the bed tonight?”

“Hutch, you know this couch will wreck your back. It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared the bed…its big enough.” He grinned broadly “You don’t have to worry about me jumping your bones. I already told you that you’re not my type.”

Hutch blushed and hung his head, afraid that Starsky would read the truth in his eyes. Unless he wanted an argument he was going to have to share the bed with Starsky. He just hoped he didn’t do anything to embarrass himself. His emotions were too raw, too close to the surface.

If Starsky kept confronting him about his weird behavior, Hutch was going to end up confessing his secret and he wasn’t ready to do that. Not yet. He was still trying to come to terms with the sudden shift in his feelings for Starsky.

“All right…all right.” Hutch said in an exasperated voice, throwing up in hands in defeat. “We’ll share the bed if that’ll make you happy.”

“Good. Then let’s hit the sack. I’m beat.” Starsky said with a good natured chuckle. Walking over Hutch, he threw his arm around the blond’s bare shoulders and led him towards the bedroom. Hutch tried to ignore the warning signs from his cock at his best friend’s touch. It was going to be a long sleepless night.

Starsky stripped down to his briefs and slid under the sheet on the right side of the bed, automatically rolling to his side, his preferred sleeping position. Hutch hesitated and then crawled in on the other side of the bed, staying as close to the edge of the bed as he could. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, determined to go to sleep as quickly as he could.

He almost succeeded until Starsky shifted positions so that he was lying up against Hutch from behind, one arm slung around his waist. Starsky always had been more of a cuddler than Hutch. This wasn’t the first time that he’d spooned up against Hutch’s back when they shared the same bed but it view of Hutch’s newfound feelings towards his partner, having him cuddled so close was driving Hutch’s hormones straight through the roof.

Self-consciously, Hutch tried to move away without waking his partner but stopped when he felt Starsky’s arm tighten around him possessively.

“You ain’t going any place, pal.” Starsky’s voice growled in his ear. “Not until you tell me what’s got you tied into knots tonight.”  
“Can’t we talk about this later?” Hutch said trying to avoid having a heart to heart with Starsky. He knew that he’d reveal too much and risk damaging his friendship with the brunet beyond repair.

Hutch hissed in surprise as Starsky moved his hand, rubbing his palm across Hutch’s chest. As his fingertips brushed against one of Hutch’s nipples, the little nub of flesh immediately hardened making Hutch jerk involuntarily in response.

Starsky chuckled deep in his throat and whispered, his warm breath blowing against the back of Hutch’s neck seductively, “What’s up, Blondie? Am I turning you on?”

In one swift movement, Hutch rolled over to face his grinning partner, grabbing his wrists and flipping Starsky onto his back. Leaning over him and breathing heavily through tightly clenched teeth, Hutch pinned Starsky’s wrists over his head and hissed, “Don’t play games with me, buddy…I’m not in the mood!”

“What are you in the mood for, Hutch?” Starsky said. Although the question sounded innocent enough, Hutch could see the mischievous gleam in those dark blue eyes. Hutch suddenly realized that Starsky knew exactly what was on Hutch’s mind. He was so stunned by the revelation that he released Starsky’s wrists and sat back on his heels, staring at his friend in disbelief. In a quiet, barely audible voice, he said,

“You know.”

“Let’s just say I suspected as much. I was just waiting to see how long it was gonna take you to say something.” Starsky admitted

“Jesus, Starsky…” Hutch stammered “I’m s.s.sorry. I don’t kn.kn.know what to say…”

“Hey, do you hear me complaining?” Starsky said with a crooked smile. Before Hutch knew what was happening, Starsky cupped his hands on either side of Hutch’s face and pulled him forward. The brunet leaned up and their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss of discovery. 

Shocked, Hutch didn’t respond at first. Starsky’s lips weren’t quite what Hutch had expected, they were firm yet soft and warm, more demanding than a woman’s mouth. When Starsky gently ran the tip of his tongue against Hutch’s bottom lip, the blond instinctively opened his mouth so Starsky could deepen the kiss.

Hutch shuddered, finally snapping out of his passive state, as Starsky’s tongue invaded his mouth, exploring playfully, twisting and teasing. Grapping Starsky’s shoulders, Hutch returned the kiss with an unbridled passion that surprised both men with the intensity of Hutch’s desire. Starsky fell back on the bed, surrendering the dominant role to his partner. Afraid that this might be the only opportunity he would get to do what he wanted with the man lying beneath him, Hutch decided to take advantage of the gift he was being offered.

Coming up for air, he looked deeply into those sapphire eyes and whispered, “Let me love you, babe…let me show you how much you mean to me…”

“I wasn’t planning on stopping you…” Starsky whispered back, surprising Hutch with the frankness of his answer. Those deep blue eyes were smoldering with an emotion that Hutch had seen directed at Starsky’s women in the past but never at himself. It was unnerving to say the least to be the target of such sharply focused lust and desire. Letting his body take control, Hutch focused his own passion on the object of his desire.

He moved his mouth to the side of Starsky’s neck, sucking gently on the tanned skin, thrilled by Starsky’s soft sounds of pleasure. He felt Starsky’s hands moving over the muscles of his back in a soft caress, a lover’s caress. It felt strange and yet hauntingly familiar at the same time. 

Hutch let his own hands drift over Starsky’s chest, feeling the soft curls on Starsky’s torso twisting around his fingers. He found the tiny hidden nipples and pinched them gently between his fingers, coaxing them into hardness. He felt Starsky arch his back, offering more of himself to Hutch.

Excited beyond belief, Hutch ran his tongue down the side of Starsky’s throat to his collarbone, making the brunet chuckle softly. He licked further down until his tongue brushed over one hard little nub of flesh making Starsky gasp in surprise. Hutch felt Starsky’s fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him close and holding him in place, as Hutch sucked the nipple into his mouth.

It didn’t take him long to discover that Starsky’s nipples were highly sensitive and that the brunet liked having them sucked. Hutch was more than happy to oblige just to be able to hear Starsky’s deep moans of pleasure and to feel that strong, leanly muscled body moving frantically beneath his hands.

Hutch groaned when he felt Starsky’s erection rub against his own through the soft cotton of their briefs. He ground his groin against Starsky’s in response, both of them moaning deep in their throats as their lust mounted to a fever pitch.

Hutch raised his head and captured Starsky’s mouth again in a hungry, demanding kiss. Their movements grew more frantic as they both desperately reached for completion. Starsky came first with a yell of pleasure. Hutch followed within seconds, screaming Starsky’s name as his own orgasm overwhelmed him. 

Both of them soaked through their briefs as they fell, exhausted, in each other’s arms, long limbs tangled together, both of them breathing heavily as they slowly came down from their sexual high.

“Thank you.” Hutch whispered in an awed voice, brushing a gentle kiss across Starsky’s sweaty brow, as he rolled onto his back.

“What for?” Starsky asked in a puzzled voice as he curled up against Hutch’s side, resting his head on the broad shoulder of his friend.

“For letting me love you.” Hutch replied simply. “And not punching me out.”

“I wanted you to.” Starsky admitted with a soft chuckle. “I’ve been thinking about us doing something like that for a long time.”

“You have?” Hutch said in a surprised voice, glancing quickly at his friend’s face and seeing the truth reflected in those expressive eyes. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Yeah, right.” Starsky said with a snort “What was I supposed to say, Blondie? Hey, Hutch…great bust…let’s go back to your place and I’ll let you fuck me through the floor…”

“I guess you’re right.” Hutch admitted with a rueful smile. “I’d have probably punched you and ran like hell.”

“So, what made tonight different?”

“Hell if I know.” Hutch said “I was watching you sleep earlier and I got this urge to kiss you and tell you how much I loved you…to show you that you still had somebody that loved you.”

“Are you telling me that you never thought about doing anything with me until today?”

“No, I’d be lying if I said that. I’ve known for a long time that I could be attracted to men as well as women…but you were always off limits. You were my best friend and I didn’t want to do anything to screw that up.”

“I know what you mean. I didn’t want to scare you off or make you think I was a pervert by telling you how I felt about you.” Starsky said with a thin smile. “Especially when I made such an ass out of myself after Johnny was killed and his secret came out.”

“So what now? Does this change things between us?”

“Not unless you want it to.” Starsky told him “I...uh…was kinda hoping we could do it again.”

“You mean you want us to be lovers…not just a one night stand between friends?”

“Only if that’s what you want.” Starsky said almost shyly, lowering his eyes to avoid looking at those ice blue eyes that could see right through him.

“Yeah…that’s what I want too…” Hutch said, realizing for the first that was exactly what he did want. He wrapped his arms tightly around his partner, his best friend and his new lover. His last thoughts as he drifted towards sleep was that they really should get cleaned up but neither one of them had enough energy to take care of that right now. There would be plenty of time to take care of that in the morning. They had the whole day to explore this new turn in their relationship and make plans for the future. He’d have to remember to send Jessica a thank you card.

 

THE END


End file.
